This study compares the effects of growth hormone on protein and mineral balance, body composition and bowel absorption in patients with gastrointestinal tract dysfunction. The first study week serves as a control period and thereafter growth hormone is administered at a dose of 0.41mg/kg body weight. Each patient serves as his/her own control.